


One Super Family

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Black Lightning (TV 2018), Black Lightning(TV), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: The Runaways are on the run and Alex knows that there is only one person they could trust. His cousin Anissa.





	One Super Family

Alex Wilder was not having a good month. He went from an introverted solitary kid who relied on his parents to a reluctant leader who spend twenty four hours a day surrounded by his friends and who wanted absolutely nothing to do with his disgusting murderous parents. And if this wasn’t enough not only was Nico not ready to forgive him but she had outright moved on with Karolina of all people. He did not expect this at all. He had always been hoping that he could make it work someday. That time would heal their wounds and they could try again someday but now he knew it was pointless. The way Nico looked at Karolina….she never looked at him like this. She was utterly smitten, actually showed emotions. And the worst part of it? It was Karolina. It was literally impossible to hate Karolina, not just because of the guilt he still felt about leaving her behind but simply because of who Karolina was as a person. Trying to hate Karolina was like trying to hate a golden retriever puppy. It was damn near impossible. He almost wished it was someone like Chase. Something he could hate, who was not worthy of Nico but alas…it was the kindest, most empathetic girl on the planet who had just taken a near suicidal last stand save them

They had been on the run for two weeks and things were not going great. They spent most of the money he had acquired on a beat up van, camping supplies, clothes, medicine and other basic necessities. The money was nearly gone and now in another week they would have to choose between starving or getting gas. And starving was not really an option since one of their group was a raptor and nobody wanted to be around a hungry raptor.

So Alex had to do something he was really dreading. Seek help and there was only one person he felt like he could trust enough with this. His cousin Anissa. They were only second cousins and their families absolutely loathed each other. Her father considered his mother an embarrassment to the family, someone who profited from letting monsters back on the street. And what he thought about his father couldn’t really be repeated in polite company. But that didn’t stop him and Anissa from bonding. She was like a big sister he never had and she helped him enormously after what happened with Amy. Add in her utter loathing of the police and he knew she would never betray them. He hated bringing her into this but he had no other choice

 

Anissa was feeling awesome for the first time in a week. And what a hell of a week it was. First getting kidnapped and nearly killed by asshole gangsters and then discovering that she apparently had powers. It was a lot to take in but now she finally caught a lucky break. She had won a new Iphone thanks to her bank! Who knew that those credit card bonus points actually did something? But as she arrived at the address to claim her prize her smile faded. It was a closed warehouse. What the fuck? Was someone running a scam on her?

“Hey Anissa” she quickly turned around when she heard the voice and saw the last person she expected. Her baby cousin Alex. Her wanted baby cousin Alex

“Alex what are you doing here?” she whispered as she pulled him near the wall and looked around for any police

“I might have sort of hacked your e-mail to get you here” he said sheepishly “I need help”

“You bet your ass you do” she snapped at him” What were you thinking Alex? What did you get involved in?”

She had been following the news about her baby cousin and the mess he was involved with religiously. The press was surprisingly tight lipped, it seems like they were rather scared of making any outright accusations against the children of billionaires and of a powerful religious leader but she got enough info to piece the puzzle together. The jock Chase had been having some violent episodes and going crazy and apparently he used the old friendship he had with the lonely and anti social kids to get them into something nasty. And then they somehow got a girl from the blonde’s church killed and they all ran away. A part of her had sympathy for the kids (she almost felt as if she knew them Alex’s stories even if he hadn’t talked much about them in the last year) a bigger part of her wanted to strangle them for getting her cousin into such a massive trouble

“It doesn’t matter. You don’t want to know. Trust me I wish I never knew “responded Alex bitterly” I am sorry I had to call but we…I need help. Can you lend me some money?

“Medical students don’t exactly make a lot of money Alex. I can lend you a few hundred bucks you really need to…”

“You are a doctor?” a young female voice interrupted her planned speech to Alex. Anissa turned around to see a little Latin girl. She immediately recognized her. Molly Hernandez, the Amber Alert girl. She didn’t look kidnapped. Anissa knew that Alex would never take a child but a small part of her feared that her cousin might have changed. So she was extremely relieved to see a happy, relaxed Molly with adorable kitten hat “Awesome! You can help Karolina!”

“Molly no” said a strict Alex” we are not involving her anymore then we have to”

“If there is a sick girl I have to help her” said Anissa without hesitation. She may not be officially a doctor yet but in her heart she was and nobody would stop her from helping someone in need

“Karolina is not exactly sick…she is just…look you can’t help her” Alex realized that he said the wrong thing the second the sentence left his mouth. Anissa had her determined face on

“Alex Winston Wilder if there is a sick girl you will take me to her right this instant or what happened when you stole my pie when you were twelve will seem like a pleasant dream. Do you understand me?” said Anissa as she stared right in Alex’s face

“This could be dangerous Anissa. I don’t want you to get hurt” he said pleadingly

“I get enough of this shit from my father. I am going to go take my medical bag from my car and then we are going to see your friend” she might have poked him hard in the ribs in the last sentence 

As they walked towards their goal which took nearly twenty minutes and got them even further in the shitty warehouse district Anissa could admit to herself that was a bit scared. Her PTSD from getting kidnapped was quite fresh and going into an abandoned warehouse where the psycho jock was probably waiting wasn’t a very comforting thought but she had to help Alex and the other kids and this was the best way. There was nobody else. You sure as hell couldn’t trust the police

Looking at the warehouse in front of her she could see some glimpses of light discreetly coming out of the window and she guessed they were in the right place. Just as she was about to open her mouth to ask if there were finally here a stick well it was closer to a branch flew through the air and fell near them. Was someone throwing sticks at them? And that’s when she saw something she never ever expected a million years. A freaking dinosaur came running straight at them. It was so fast she didn’t even have time to scream before it…..grabbed the stick in its teeth like and started waging its tail like the worlds largest dog. What happened next freaked her out even more. The little girl instead of running away like a normal person ran to the dinosaur and started scratching its head

“Hey girl did you miss me” she said with a grin as she hugged it. Turning to Anissa she added” Don’t worry Old Lace won’t hurt you”

“Hey you guys are back…and you brought your cousin here’ Anissa turned to see a girl with purple here greeting them. She looked as anxious as Anissa felt ”which is a…super good idea. An even better idea would be to probably take Old Lace on her walk right now. Nice to meet you by the way”

As the girl left with the dinosaur following her playfully all Anissa could think of was..what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck. Jesus freaking Christ that was a dinosaur straight out of Jurassic Park shit. What the hell was going on? She only had powers for a week! She hadn’t even done anything with them and her life was already becoming an insane place

“And this is why I didn’t want to get you involved. Are you sure you don’t want to leave now? You can forget all of this 

“Lead me to her” said Anissa through gritted teeth. In reality she was trying to keep herself from freaking out but it wasn’t easy. As they entered the warehouse it was a surprisingly domestic picture. The warehouse was full of various junk but she could see that the kids had made themselves at home. She saw the jock…Chase sitting on a bench and fiddling with some metal gloves. Suddenly there was a short circuit and one of the gloves glowed launching an energy blast that went straight across the room and hit the old car in the corner flipping it over.

“Chase!” said Molly as she ran to the car “This nearly hit Elian . Be more careful”

And then just as she was recovering from shock of the jock apparently having glove blasters the little girl casually lifted the car with one hand to get a plush elephant lying underneath it. As she turned around dropping the car she could see the faint glow in her eyes. What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?

She didn’t know what to expect as they led her further into the warehouse but she absolutely did not expect a Goth girl holding a glowing staff as a pair of chickens were levitating in front of her being surrounded by fire. What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck?

“Really Alex? You brought an outsider here” said the girl cynically as she pointed the staff and the chicken now cooked to perfection floated to a nearby table

“She is a doctor” said an excited Molly as she was bouncing on her feet in excitement” She could help Karolina”

The Goth girl’s expression immediately softened as she looked at the blonde nearby. As Anissa was wondering what exactly was wrong with the girl she suddenly started to glow as in full on human rainbow. It lasted only for a second before her eyes scrunched up in concentration and the glow dimmed and then disappeared. What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck?

“Ok” said Anissa as she took a deep breath” You all have a lot of explaining to do but important things first. I need to check my patient. All of you leave”

Alex and Molly shuffled out of the door but the goth girl stayed and looked determined

“There is no chance I am leaving her alone with a stranger” said the scowling Goth as her grip around the staff tightened and it glowered warningly. Taking one look at her patient to see her nodding Anissa let it go

What followed was the weirdest examination ever. She never thought she would have to ask a patient questions like “How often do you glow?” The physical went without a hitch. The girl was in perfect health, she didn’t seem to be tired or having a fever so Anissa began to ask more and more questions trying to determine what outside factors were present when Karolina was losing control of her powers. In less then five minutes she was pretty sure she had her answer but she needed one finale test. Pretending to drop her flashlight she addressed the Goth

“Nico was it?” Anissa asked the grim looking girl was who was watching her like a hawk” Can you hand me my flashlight”

As Nico was bending down to retrieve Anissa was carefully monitoring Karolina and yup there it was .A bright flash.

“I need some help to check out her joints” continued Anissa as she started instructing Nico on where to hold Karolina. This resulted in many more bright flashes to the point where Anissa was actually worried someone might mistake the warehouse for a nightclub. After a few minutes of this she went back to the questions

“Are you a lesbian?” Anissa asked the blonde girl bluntly

“What kind of fucking question is that?” asked a furious Nico as she stood defensively in front of Karolina

“And I am guessing you are the girlfriend?” she continued not letting herself be intimidated by the small girl

“I mean we are….are we?” asked an unsure Karolina 

“Yeah….yeah we are. We are girlfriends!” answered a blushing but still angry Nico

What followed was a series of looks that was so sickeningly sweet Anissa felt like she would get diabetes just being in the same room as them. She let them have a few moments to each other before she cleared her throat

“And I am guessing you have been together since recently?” she continued her questioning “While you were all on the run?

“Yes. We have been…”a hesitant Karolina began but was immediately interrupted

“Are you saying that I am doing this to her?” said a distressed Nico

“Not exactly. Tell me have you two been intimate recently?” and at this questions both girls began blushing furiously again

“We …I….”

“We haven’t…”

“So that’s a no on the sex right? And I am guessing what with being on the run with the others you two haven’t had a lot of time to yourselves?” Anissa asked quickly before the two girls got a nervous breakdown over an issue they clearly had yet to discuss

“No”

“What does this have to do with Karolina’s problem” asked an angry Nico who had been feeling increasingly uncomfortable with these questions and was about ready to blow

“I believe that Karolina’s problem is not physical but a mental one. I don’t know exactly how to put this…”

“Just say it please” answered a clearly worried Karolina

“You are horny”

There was a beat as both girls stood stunned for a moment trying to process what she said

“You are a teenager full of raging hormones who just got a pretty girlfriend, I am guessing your first so it’s perfectly natural that you will be….excited about her. In your case this seems to express itself through your powers”

The girls were petrified and blushing furiously. They chanced a look at each other and both averted their eyes not really sure how process the information

“So are we supposed to have sex?”asked Nico as she finally broke the awkward silence

“Of course not! Sex is an important step and you should have it only when you are both ready for it. But there are other ways to relieve the tension. Both by yourself and together” said Anise as she addressed the girls again

“So we should make out more?” asked Karolina with a slight smile 

“I am definitely ok with that” grinned Nico as she grabbed her girlfriends hand

“Well then I will tell the others that I have assigned you a special treatment that will be administered by Nico in private “added Anissa with the wink at the two young girls in love. 

Leaving the room with a bit of a hurry least the girls start their treatments immediately she entered the other side of the warehouse to see that the dinosaur had apparently returned from her walk and was now consuming an entire chicken in one go. And then Anissa couldn’t help but laugh. When she broke the sink and found that she had powers she had imagined a lot of scenarios. Most of them were horrible. Accidentally hurting her family or students, getting dissected by the government, random freaks targeting like the way everybody went after the Flash…she even had a few positive thoughts about maybe becoming a hero like Black Lightning. What she had never ever imagined was hanging out with a bunch of super powered kids and their pet raptor and prescribing a super lesbian more make out sessions with her girlfriend. At least things couldn’t possibly get any weirder

 

Jefferson Pierce was worried sick. His daughter hadn’t responded to any of his calls in the last two hours. He hated doing it but considering she was kidnapped just last week he couldn’t take the chance. He activated the tracking app on his phone and his heart nearly stopped. Anissa was in the middle of the warehouse district. Someone must have taken her again

“They will pay” he growled as his eyes flashed with power

**Author's Note:**

> A bit premature but I really wanted to see a crossover between these two lovely shows hence I wrote one


End file.
